Hyacintha Litwinovii
Hyacintha Litwinovii, nicknamed Cynthia, is 16 years old and a member of Team CRLN. Her weapon of choice is a Long Distance Bladed Bow (LDBB) called Turnsole. Her partner is Caelan Roth, who is her childhood friend. In addition to that, Cynthia possesses a pet falcon given to her by her father called Kestrel. She and Caelan are in their first year at Beacon Academy training to become Huntsmen. Cynthia is also a falcon Faunus, but has no physical Faunus traits, allowing her to pass off as human. Physical description Cynthia has light purple hair and bright red eyes. She wears a dark purple tunic and shorts, a bright purple skirt, grey armor on her shoulders, chest and forearms, a dark purple belt with a brown quiver over her back waist, purple stockings, dark purple boots and fingerless gloves. She also wears a bright purple ribbon on her head. When wearing her Beacon Academy uniform, Cynthia wears dark tights and strapped heels as well as a purple headband in her hair. Personality Cynthia is very open and friendly as well as tender and sweet. While she was largely ignored in her childhood by her workaholic parents, she developed a strong relationship with Caelan Roth, her next door neighbor, as well as Kestrel. She dislikes tragic and bad events, but will find the strength to get through them with the help of her friends. Cynthia feels incredibly guilty for having been born "lucky", as her father put in, since she is a Faunus, but inherited no physical animal traits. As a result, Cynthia harbors great resentment to the treatment of Faunus and strives to make the world a better place for all. Abilities Powers *'Aura:' Cynthia possess the power to use Aura, the manifestation of her soul, for various purposes in battle. It provides her with heightened perception and senses and she primarily uses it defensively to block attacks and heal injuries. *'Semblance - Tempest:' Cynthia's Semblance allows her to control the weather. Like Pyrrha Nikos, Cynthia does not like to broadcast the full extent of her abilities and uses them subtly. **'Wind manipulation:' One of the applications of her Semblance allows her to manipulate wind currents to better guide her arrows or redirect them. **'Electricity manipulation:' Cynthia can form stormclouds and generate as well as summon lightning. **'Water manipulation:' Cynthia can conjure rainstorms and snowstorms. *'Child prodigy:' Cynthia is a child prodigy, highly gifted in several abilities since she was young. **'Genius-level intellect:' Cynthia possesses an extremely heightened intellect and mental abilities. **'Accelerated development:' Cynthia is able to easily develop her skills much faster than the average person. **'Intuitive aptitude:' She can instantly learn and understand the workings of organisms, objects and powers no matter how simple or complex without the need of long-term study. **'Hypercompetence:' Cynthia is naturally skilled in various fields. **'Eidetic memory:' Cynthia possesses an eidetic memory, capable of memorizing and recalling any information or event she witnesses. **'Enhanced sight:' Due to her Faunus heritage, Cynthia possesses incredible eyesight and can see perfectly in the dark. As an addition to her falcon Faunus heritage, she can also see targets and objects vast distances from her. *'Enhanced agility' Skills *'Mechanical intuition:' Cynthia possesses an innate understanding of mechanics and electronics. *'Hacking:' Cynthia is adept at hacking into secure computer systems. *'Master archer:' While Cynthia is not the physical combatant like Caelan, she more than makes up for it in her deadly archery skills. She can easily strike her target from a great distance with deadly precision and accuracy. *'Violinist:' Cynthia is also a wonderful violinist, having practiced since she was young. *'Weapon forging:' Cynthia has some knowledge in forging weapons as she forged Turnsole while attending Signal Academy. Weaknesses *'Close combat:' Cynthia can easily be overwhelmed in close combat. Equipment *'Turnsole:' Cynthia's primary weapon, she uses this as her primary weapon of combat. *'Kestrel:' Kestrel is Cynthia's pet falcon that aids her in combat. *'Goggles:' Cynthia has a pair of goggles that allow her to analyze her environment and see through Kestrel's eyes. *'Armor' Trivia *Her name derives from a species of hyacinth flowers, hyacinthus litwinovii. **Hyacinth is also a shade of purple. Category:RWBY characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Humans